I'm a what? Father!
by Curiously-Insane
Summary: In which Grimmjow and his OC girlfriend end up with a bunch of kids,- no, not the usual way - follow their adventures as they try to raise the kids. GrimmxOC. EDIT: This is old and embarassing, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

I apologize for any spelling mistakes I might make cause some of my keys are stuffed up (especially the 'm' button) and if my story is kinda crappy, this is a sort of crackfic with OC's and is based in Las Noches with no particular plotline, and just pretend u know hats going on. its just something I thought would be funny so review and tell me what you think, ok plz? Ill do my best so you better review.

**I'm a what!? Father?!**

Chapter 1.

During Grimjow and Ayame's relationship there life was pretty much making out, work, creating mischief, killing, and more making out, but this was until they had children. It didn't happen the normal way because arrancars can't reproduce and it happened quite quickly, this is their story.

It was the middle of the night but it's hard to tell in hueco mundo so it didn't really mean anything, but it was dark and the whole place was quiet and empty.

Grimmjow and Ayame crept through the halls making there way to Szayels lab so they could screw things up for him; these two often did tings like this, causing trouble everywhere. But tonight they would get more than they bargained for.

"Crap, the doors locked, he's onto us" Ayame whispered.

"No problem, here" Grimmjow said as he kicked down the door.

"You idiot! He could've heard us Ayame hissed.

"che. Who cares, now are you coming" whispered Grimmjow as he walked into the room.

Ayame poked out her tongue at him the walked through the door, as she entered she realized most of the equipment and sciency stuff had been put away. Then across the room she saw a bunch of test tubes filled with mixtures and chemicals etc. that hadn't been safely locked away she had an idea.

"Oi, see those?" she pointed at the test tubes, "Chemical fight!" she yelled.

Grimmjow grinned then raced her across the room and grabbed a bunch of test tubes proceeded to throw them at her. The test tubes kept hitting each other in midair and the contents all landed on a box with four holes in the lid.

Little did they know, the box contained 6 small hollows (you know like the one you see when they first arrive at Hueco Mundo that's like a lizard?), and that the test tube that had broken over them had contained samples of their D.N.A - the fact that Szayel had these was a bad sign – and some other weird chemical stuff. Now, all these things formed a chemical reaction and suddenly

*POOF*

"WHAT THE F**K!" (bet ya can't guess who said that)

"OH MY GOD!"

Ooh cliffhanger, well not a very good one because u can probably guess what happens next. Anyway review and I'll continue, don't review and I'll continue anyway. I shall accept anything you say unless I don't want to.

This is your favorite crazy fanfic writer (okay, maybe not so favorite, I mean, I'm don't even know if anyone will read this) Efi!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a what!? Father?!**

Chp. 2

"Ummm…………. Is this meant to happen?" Ayame asked, staring at the 6 small arrancars kids on the floor.

"I don't know but I'm outa here" Grimmjow replied.

"but we can't leave them by themselves I mean they're just kids"

"so?"

"…well , look at them, they're so cu'"

"woah! is that one eating those two?"

"gross I think it is"

"hey, they gotta eat something, and hollows are meant to eat souls, you do too, remember?"

"touché"

"lets….go ask Szayel about them"

"no way he'd go all sciency and we won't understand a word he says"

"don't worry, I'll take care of that" Ayame said, with an evil glint in her eye "I'll go get him, you stay here and watch them"

"but-" Grimmjow started, but Ayame was already gone.

Looking down at the three remaining kids he said "soooooo………………can ya talk?" The kids just stared at him expectantly.

"What? Whaddaya want?"

"………." There was no reply, then suddenly, one of the kids (the girl that ate two of her siblings(there are 2 girls and 1 boy left)) said

"Grimm-chan is daddy!" and then the others said the same thing before they glomped him. Grimmjow simply slapped his forehead and sighed.

A few minutes later, Ayame walked back into the room with Szayel following, looking rather freaked, in time to watch Grimmjow getting attacked by the three kids.

"So" said Szayel " I believe that –blah blah blah, blah blah blah, and blah happened, causing blah to-" Szayel stopped talking as he received a bang on the head from Ayame.

"speak english would you?"

"all I was saying was-" he stopped after receiving a glare from Ayame.

" I believe that the chemicals you were throwing around my lab" a hint of anger in his voice as he said it "were probably some D.N.A samples I had collected from you and Grimmjow –"

"How the hell did you get our DNA samples?!"

Ignoring her, Szayel continued "-and a few bottles of blah blah blah, that mixed together starting a chemical reaction (I know big words =D) which seeped into the box containing the six small hollows, which I was using as test subjects and already had several doses of blah blah, blah blah blah"

"And what are we supposed to do with them?"

"Well since they share your DNA they will stay close to you and Grimmjow so you will have to take care of them, I also believe that they will grow rather quickly until they reach the age they were when they died"

"But what are we gonna tell Aizen and the others?"

"I will handle that, for now, you and Grimjow will have to act as their parents"

"but-"

"I must leave now"

Just as Szayel left Grimmjow yelled

"Hey Aya, little help over here?"

The three kids looked over at her, then yelled

"Aya-chan is mummy!"

"Oh No!" Ayame said before she was glomped.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this i chapter 3, so sorry i hasn't been updating lately but ive been busy watching buffy the vampire slayer and being lazy, i also discovered the wonderful world of Soul Eater and i would like to ask any people who read this (that is IF anyone reads it) to review so i can feel happy.

Me: i own bleach

Nel: no u doesn't

Me: shh... don't tell anyone

Chp. 3

It was night time, and Ayame was creeping slowly to Ulquiorra's room with the cannibal AK (arrancar kid, Starks idea, he's not very creative).

Three days ago Ayame, Grimmjow & Szayel had explained their situation to Aizen (actually Szayel did all the talking) who had charged Aya & Grimmjow with looking after them until they reached a safe age.

And this is why Aya had already dumped one with Halibel and one with Neliel (1) and was now on her way to Ulqui's to give one to him, since Shizuka (the cannibal) seemed to like him. The other two Aoi (the girl, named after the blue hair she inherited from Grimmjow) and Tomoya (a kind of cowardly guy who likes Neliel because she's really nice).

The next day Ayame woke up to the sound of three crying kids.

"crap"

Two weeks passed each with Aya attempting to get rid of her kids, but eventually they began to grow on her. She also found out that Szayels prediction that they would grow faster than average kids was right, as they seemed to grow a year a week and were now three and a half years old (when they first appeared they one year olds).

Eventually Aya & Grimmjow stopped trying to give them away, but Shizuka kept finding her way to Ulquiorra as she had grown very attached to him, and every time he went on a mission she would either cry like hell or go on a rampage biting people on their ankles (which really hurt as she has sharp teeth/fangs) or glomping them to death.

Ayame was on her way to pick Shizuka up from Ulqiorra's place, Ulquiorra only allowed Shizuka be there because Aizen had said it was best not to make her angry. As she walked into the room preparing to be glomped, she realised nothing had happened. She looked around and could only see Ulquiorra.

"wheres Shizuka?" asked Ayame.

Ulquiorra just pointed, as Ayame turned, eyes wide with fright as she realised that Shizu (nickname) had grown another year and was now running at her at full force

"Aaaayaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! GLOMP!" she yelled.

Chp. 3 end

Ok, i kno that was a crappy chapter but i cant think of what to write, think of it as a kind of filler.

so please review and tell me how bad i suck

SoulxMaka FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Efi


	4. Neliel Special

Sorry i didn't add this before but i forgot so... yea....ummm.... read and review peoples!!! Or i will kill you in your sleep and eat your soul.

**Disclaimer: **I own bleach

**Ichigo:** no you don't

**Me:** well i own Ayame and the troublesome trio

**Ichigo:** thats true

**Me:** and if i owned bleach Grimmjow, Halibel, Ulquiorra &Stark wouldn't die *sniff* also, you and Orihime would get together

**Ichigo:** What!?!

**Me:** and if i were kubo tite i would continue zombie powder, but im planning on owning bleach soon, i has a plan

This takes place in Szayel's lab right after the 'accident'.

Neliel Special

Nel hadfound a way into Hueco Mundo, and after tearing Grimmjow yelling, had made her way to the lab, looking for someone to play with (by 'play' i mean torture).

But instead she found an empty room, filled with scientific stuff, and bottles filled with different coloured liquids. She liked these. Reaching up to get some, she accidentally knocked them down, and they fell on her.

And for the second time that night (?) there was a big bang, a poof of smoke, and Szayel yelling.(did that sentence make any sense?)

"SHIT NOT AGAIN! WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLES!? CANT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR 5 MINS?!"

He entered the room with a feeling of dread, and saw......

Me: THE END, TO BE CONTINUED...

Grimmjow: what the hell thats too short

Me: so what i need a cliffhanger

Ulquiorra: *stare*

Szayel: i wanna find out what the hell happened to that little brat

Aizen: continue the story already

Me: but i already said THE END

Aizen: NOW! *releasing reitsu*

Me: fine, whatever, thx for ruining my cliffhanger *mumble* *grumble*

AND SO THE STORY CONTINUES...

_He entered the room with a feeling of dread, and saw......_

TWO NELS!!!!!!!!

Or to be more exact, due to some weird sciency chemical reaction, Nel had been split into two beings, the adult Espada Nel (Neliel) with all the memories, and the little kid Nel (Nel) who met Ichigo.

Ok, so this is a random story with no relevance to any plot line, that i felt like writing cause i like nel and they might show up in my stories.

Please please please please review, i really want some reviews, if you don't you'll make me sad and suicidal. Well not really, but i will be sad, and i'll stop writing if you don't.

So if there is anyone that actually reads my crap please review and tell me wat you think.

Did anyone like/hate my little argument, cause i was bored and it felt like there shoulda been a cliffhanger there and i did havethat argument with myself.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ! ! ! ! !


End file.
